films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Greg Wiggle
Greg is the original yellow Wiggle and the original lead singer of The Wiggles. He was with The Wiggles from its founding in 1991 until 2006, when he was replaced by Sam. He later returned in 2012 until a year later when he was permanently replaced by Emma. Character Information He was the lead singer in the original incarnation of the group, singing lead on most of the group's songs. He has played guitar, keyboards, and drums in the videos and at concerts, making him one of the only Wiggles alongside Sam and Jeff to have played all three of the other Wiggle's lead instruments. Greg is known as the driver of the Big Red Car. He is also known for doing his magic tricks in the classic years of The Wiggles. His magic trick was portrayed more in TV Series 2 when he would always try to find ways to pull the rabbit out of his hat, but to no avail. In 2006, he retired after being diagnosed with Orthostatic Intolerance, and Sam replaced Greg until 2012. Upon returning to the group in 2012, he did everything he did in the early days before 2006, except for magic tricks. He stayed for a year before being replaced by Emma. Trivia *In the Wiggles' early videos such as Wiggledance and Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas from 1997, Greg wore a digital wristwatch. It was also seen in some of the 1998 TV clippings such as their non-speaking cameo on "Recovery" and Greg still wears watches every now and then. *He is the tallest of the original Wiggles and of all the members (6'4). *When Greg returned to the group in 2012, he was only supposed to stay until August, though upon Murray and Jeff leaving, he was asked to stay for the rest of the year. *Soon before Greg left in 2006, he was falling apart. There were shows where at the last minute Greg couldn't go on, so Sam had to apply the yellow skivvy and be Greg's understudy. It is believed that this has happened during shows, as well. *On August 20, 2006 during a Meet & Greet, Greg fainted. And the next day, before the Wiggle performance, Greg collapsed so Sam had to quickly put on the yellow skivvy. This happened during The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour. *In 2011 during the ARIA Awards, Greg came on stage with Sam, Murray, Jeff, Anthony and Captain Feathersword (Paul Paddick) to accept The Wiggles' ARIA Hall of Fame Award. *His favorite vegetable is a carrot. *Greg Page, his actor, currently holds the record for the youngest age to begin being a Wiggle (19 years old). *He made a guest appearance in Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas!. *He eats dry toast for breakfast. *His favorite food is a carrot. *He is the only one of the original four never to have played any of the four Wiggly Friends (Captain, Dorothy, Wags, or Henry) *When he drives the Big Red Car, he likes to sing, "Scooby Doo Wah". * His Shirt matches Nachos with Cheese.